


Day 13: Keychain

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [13]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une soirée sélect, un trousseau de clé dans un bol et vous pourriez bien rentrer chez vous avec un bon coup d'un soir (et plus si affinité)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13: Keychain

**Author's Note:**

> **Oui, inspiré d'une série télé avec un épisode qui commençait sur ça (je ne sais pas si ce genre de soirée existent vraiment mais que je ne serai pas étonnée si c'était le cas)**

C'était une nouvelle mode, et Jack s'emmerdait assez dans sa vie pour essayer. Le principe était simple : des célibataires gays étaient invités à une soirée et les tops mettaient leurs clés dans un récipient, les bottoms prenant à tour de rôle un jeu de clés et partant avec le propriétaire du trousseau. Jack était impatient d'essayer. C'était quand même un peu plus sélectif que de draguer dans une boite de nuit.

Il baladait ses yeux sur chaque homme de la soirée, se demandant avec lequel il finirait la nuit. S'il advenait qu'il n'aime pas le partenaire que le hasard lui avait choisi, il avait le droit de simplement demander à ce qu'on le raccompagne chez lui. Pas certain que son partenaire apprécie, mais il serait assez gentil pour lui faire une petite gâterie avant de filer.

L'organisatrice de la soirée, une femme à la robe multicolore semblable aux mèches dans ses cheveux bruns, demanda l'attention de l'assistance. Elle réexpliqua les règles du jeu, pour bonne mesure, et appela les bottoms à venir l'un après l'autre choisir un jeu de clés. Jack regarda les couples partir les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à son tour prendre un trousseau. Il se pencha vers le large bol contenant ce qui restait et reporta son attention sur un porte-clé en forme de dragon noir. Les autres n'avaient pas ce genre de chose, juste les clés de voiture et il trouvait ça ennuyeux. Il prit donc le dragon noir et leva le jeu de clés.

_Qui va s'amuser à me faire chevaucher son dragon ?

Des éclats de rire remplirent la pièce, tandis qu'il voyait un jeune homme de son âge approcher. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, sa peau couverte de tâches de rousseurs, ses cheveux auburn indisciplinés sur sa tête, une veste en cuir noir qui lui seyait à ravir et des yeux verts que Jack trouvait absolument magnifiques. Il n'allait peut-être pas finir la soirée sur une simple pipe. Ils s'éloignèrent pour un peu plus d'intimité, en trouvant dans le jardin de la propriété.

_Donc, tu aimes les dragons ?

_Oui, depuis que je suis gamin.

L'argenté lui redonna ses clés, en profitant pour rentrer dans son espace personnel.

_Je m'appelle Jack. Et toi ?

_Hiccup.

_Original, commenta-t-il.

_C'est une vilaine tradition familiale, des superstitions qu'en donnant un nom horrible à un enfant, ça éloignera les trolls et autres trucs de ce style.

Jack lui sourit, retenant un rire qu'il ne voulait pas que son compagnon interprète mal.

_Une histoire à la hauteur donc.

_Si on veut.

_Hum, approuva-t-il. C'est ta première soirée ?

_Oui. C'est une amie qui fait la version lesbienne de ces soirées qui m'a dit d'essayer. Elle a rencontré sa compagne comme ça.

_Oh, et tu espères faire une rencontre ?

Il vit dans ses yeux verts un changement, qui lui donna un agréable frisson dans le dos.

_Je crois que j'en ai déjà fait une.

Jack pencha la tête sur le côté, exposant son cou d'un air joueur.

_Alors, tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Il nota la langue sortant à peine pour humidifier les lèvres fines de l'auburn. Une main tachetée d'étoiles brunes se porta à sa joue et Jack se perdit dans les magnifiques yeux devant lui.

_Tout est parfait.

Jack glissa ses mains sur son torse, caressant à travers la chemise qu'il portait, passant même un doigt entre deux boutons, avant de les glisser jusqu'à la nuque de son éventuel amant, le ramenant vers lui.

_J'étais sur le point de dire la même chose.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, ou plutôt l'un vers l'autre, jusqu'à faire rencontrer leurs lèvres. Jack s'attendait à sentir la langue de l'autre immédiatement contre ses lèvres, mais au contraire, l'auburn fit preuve de beaucoup de tendresse dans leur baiser. Il réalisa que l'auburn le tenait par la taille, sans être possessif. Jack aimait ça. Il se colla contre l'autre jeune homme en resserrant ses bras autour de sa tête, sa langue caressant les lèvres de l'auburn. A ce moment seulement, Hiccup osa approfondir le baiser, leurs langues se rencontrant timidement entre leurs bouches. Ça n'était toujours pas un baiser goulu à la limite du porno, et l'argenté appréciait la timidité évidente dans les actions de son partenaire. Il saurait lui donner un coup de fouet s'il trouvait qu'ils n'allaient pas assez vite. A ce moment, il décida d'accélérer justement les choses. Il se dégagea doucement des lèvres d'Hiccup, passant son pouce dessus en les regardant intensément.

_Alors, tu comptes me ramener chez moi pour qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance ou tu veux risquer de nous faire virer d'ici pour indécence ?

Sa réponse fut un autre baiser sans langue, puis les yeux verts de l'auburn rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens.

_Je veux bien prendre un dernier verre chez toi.

Jack sourit et lui prit la main, le conduisant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le trajet jusqu'à son appartement lui parut bien plus long qu'il ne l'était vraiment, et lorsqu'il claqua la porte de chez lui en poussant l'auburn contre, il n'attendit pas un instant de plus avant de l'embrasser en enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux foncés et en se frottant sensuellement contre lui. Les réponses d'Hiccup lui plurent, de sa langue venant danser avec la sienne, à ses mains palpant et caressant son corps, en passant surtout par une soudaine bosse dans son pantalon.

Quand Jack se réveilla quelque heures plus tard, il avait des marques de dents et des suçons un peu partout sur le haut de son corps, tandis que le bas oscillait entre satisfaction et douleur. Il se tourna pour voir son compagnon d'un soir paisiblement endormi à ses côtés. Lui aussi avait des marques sur le torse, et Jack savait sans les voir qu'il avait le dos couvert de traces de griffures. Alors qu'il se blottissait plus confortablement contre l'auburn, il se dit qu'il ne s'ennuierait plus pendant un moment après ça. Surtout s'il chevauchait encore une fois l'auburn au petit matin.


End file.
